X-Men Rolplay Wiki:Getting Started Guide
So, you're new here, and want to know what to do? Well, I've got your back. Sign up for the wiki Without a wikia account you won't get anywhere on this wiki, so the very first thing is to make an account on the wiki. To do that, go to the top right, and click where it says register. Then either connect your account via facebook, or fill out the form, and go through the process. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a name you use for a different service, such as email or xbox live. When you are registered for the wiki, move on to the next step. Creating a Character Now the main key in roleplaying here is approving your character. To help you out i made this mini guide for you, that gives you the main idea of what to fill in, keeping in mind, more is better, but too much is overdoing it Name: Gender: Mutant Name: Power: Appearance: Personality: History: Weakness: If you can do that, you are ready to be claimed. Go to the claiming page, and follow the instructions, then copy over your above form, all filled out. Check back later see if it has been approved. If it has, you are ready to move on! If not, fix the indicated things, and put something at the end of the page to the effect of "I fixed it", and put ~~~~ at the end, to sign it. Your character page After your claim is accepted, you should start on a page for your character. To do just that go . For the Article title, put in the name of your character. In your character page you just fill in the basic info from your claim. There are three major paragraphs you need to worry about, and that is your characters history, personality and skills, or powers. But before you get to that, on top of your page, you must have the My Character template, the Character Infobox template, and the template depicting which village you belong to. If you are having trouble with those, just switch to source modes, paste the following codes there, fill them in and switch back to visual. Getting an image In the above template, you may have noticed one bit called "image", to which you no doubt thought, "but I don't have an image!" Well never fear, friend, because I have a way to help. Go to tektek to design an avatar to use with your character. When you have filled out the avatar the way you want, click save avatar. Then right click on the image after it saves, and click "Save Image As" (or similar) and save it. Make sure to name it something simple you can remember. Then, come back to the wiki, and on the right, where it says "Upload Image" and chose the image you just saved. Look at the name, and make sure you remember it. Now go back to the image bit of the form up above, and put in that exact name, including the .png, .jpg, or whatever. Now click Publish, at the bottom. You're done! I find that it always helps to find the image before making the claim, so you know the physical appearance of your character, and don't go slaving day and night to find the right picture You can also find good pictures on deviantart. Just make sure that no one else is using that picture before you put it on your character's page. Getting a Word Bubble Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something, as opposed to them. For instance, my main character Randall's Word Bubble looks like this: Which is, in turn, really this, before it is filled out: To add the time and message in place of the and }, you would write it like this: Now, if you want to know what that all means, I'll explain. the } on the unfilled template. The 5 ~'s will insert the date and time, so you don't have to. Next comes another | , meaning we are now moving to the second 'variable', the }. That is the message bit. So that is where you write the message. So, the filled out one I posted above would look like this: So at this point, I'm sure you want to know how to get your own! So now you will go back to the and make the template. To make the template, make the article title Template:FirstName, obviously replacing FirstName with your character's first name. Then paste the following code in: } |text = } }} Make sure to leave the } and } there, as it makes the code work right. For the colors, you can use words, such as darkblue, or a hex color generator. Save the page, and use as indicated. Colour-Picker Start Roleplaying Now comes the fun part, the Roleplaying (RPing)! Now, this is a less traditional RP setup than other places, and most RP takes place character-to-character, on the characters' pages, like you made. This is where the IMs come into play, as well. When you first get your page set-up, you will soon get IMs from people telling you Welcome, at the bottom of your character page, in the comments. Pick one of these people that you think you might want to reply to, and click on the name in the IM. Then go to the bottom of their page, to the comments, and put in an IM introducing yourself. You've just started your first roleplay! Have fun, and if you have any questions, join the chat by clicking on the link on the right. Category:Guides